Not Just Another Boring Girl's Night
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: On the night of Harry's Bachelor party, Hermione and Ginny get together for a girls night. Written for WitAngerandBravery's "Qoutes Challenge" of HPFC. K for mentions of Alcohol.


**Okay so I signed up for a challenge on HPFC and I had to write a one-shot and this is what I came up with. I had to include at least one quote and I chose to have a few. The quotes are in bold.**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Not Just Another Boring Girl's Night**

It was the day of Harry's bucks night and Ginny was freaking out.

"Hermione, what if they go to a strip club?" She whispered as they watched Harry and Ron play a game of quidditch with the other Weasley brothers and a few of their cousins who had shown up the week before in preparation for the big day.

"Relax, Ginny." Hermione said as she leant back and watched the boys play. One of the, who Ginny had earlier identified as Phineas Prewett when Hermione had first shown up, had just been hit by a bludger and had a dazed look on his face, which reminded Hermione of a picture of a baboon she had once seen.

"Does he always look like an idiot?" She asked Ginny, pointing at the boy. She took a glance and waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"Yes, most of the time. **Sometimes I wonder if my cousin is really an ape in disguise, but I don't let it bother me too much.**" Hermione grinned at her before Ginny remembered what they had been talking about.

"Seriously Hermione, I don't think I'd be able to handle it, not knowing where they are going." Hermione thought for a moment before she had an idea.

"Wanna come to my place tonight?" She said, fixing her eyes on her best friend. A look of relief spread across Ginny's face.

"That'd be great." The girls stood up and waved the boys over.

"What's up?" Harry said as he landed heavily on the grass next to Ginny.

"We're heading over to my place for the night." Hermione replied. "We just wanted to let you guys know." Ron embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a giggle from Hermione and an eye roll from Harry and Ginny.

"Sure, but don't have too much fun, K?" He said a goofy grin on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the Burrow before they could kiss each other fully. The girls walked into the kitchen to see Molly preparing lunch. Ginny continued up the stairs to her room so she could pack some clothes.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she sat down at the worn kitchen tables and picked at the cloth that covered it. "Could we have lunch to go?"

"Why, dear?" She asked as she charmed the plates to stack up on the table.

"Ginny and I are going to head over to my place and have a girl's night while the guys are out tonight." She replied, taking the plates and distributing them around the table.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Mrs Weasley said. Ginny arrived back in the kitchen just then with a purple hold-all over her shoulder.

"We'll see you tomorrow." She said, kissing her mum on the cheek.

"You two be good, okay?" She said as she turned back to washing her dishes. The girls smiled at one another and nodded emphatically, Ginny grabbing the picnic basket and piling a plate of sandwiches that her mother had put aside.

They left the kitchen and walked down the back path to the gate, which was just outside the apparation wards. They faintly heard Mrs Weasley call the other boys in for lunch before there were two distinct pops and the girls disappeared.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Hermione fumbled with the keys again, cursing her mother's paranoia. Ginny watched on in amusement.

"Didn't your mum know you were coming home in a few hours?" Ginny asked as Hermione found the right key.

**"Yes, but Mum's paranoid," Hermione replied, turning the key in the lock. "Thinks that someone's going to come in here wearing a hockey mask and holding a chain-saw."**

Ginny snorted in amusement, remembering the time they had sat down and watched the movie and how scared Hermione had been.

They entered the hall to the TV blaring one of Hermione's mother's favourite soap operas.

**"Are you an angel?" **A masculine voice asked.

**"No, you twit." ** Was the reply. Both girls sniggered.

"Mum!" Hermione called, placing her keys in the bowl by the door. "I'm home." The noise from the TV cut down a bit and Mary, Hermione's mum, emerged from the lounge room.

"Oh hi girls, I didn't know you'd be back so soon. I would have made lunch." Ginny held up the basket.

"No need. Mum made it for us." She replied.

"Okay the-" Mary was cut off when an old women barrelled out of the kitchen and engulfed Hermione in a hug.

"Hullo Poppy. It's good to see you again. Have you brought my invitation for the wedding?" The women prattled. Ginny gave Hermione a look.

"She's my Great-Aunt Charlotte." She explained. "She's a little on the nutty side." Ginny nodded and Hermione turned back to her Great-Aunt, knowing the best thing to do would be to play along.

**"You cannot come to the wedding! Don't you remember what happened last time?"**

**"You will never let that go, will you?" **Great-Aunt Charlotte said jovially, slapping Hermione on the cheek lightly.

"Oh well." Mary said, gently taking her by the arms and leading her to the stairs that lead to the upper floor. "It's time for bed Aunt Charlotte."

"Okay. Goodbye Poppy." She said as Mary led her into a room just off the staircase. There was a moment of silence before Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! That was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen." Hermione frowned at her in disapproval.

"Come on." She growled, pulling Ginny into the lounge room. "It's time for a girl's night."

**(-)(-)(-)**

Hermione and Ginny's sides ached from laughing so hard. It was quarter past eleven and in the space of around 10 hours, Ginny had laughed more than she had in her entire life. They were currently watching a spoof of an old fashioned movie, which was re-titled _The Witch of Pez*_.

Hermione's favourite line in the whole film had come up and she had imitated the cranky young girl on screen to a tee.

**"When I clicked my heels three times and said 'there's no place like home!' I didn't bloody expect to be taken to… Where am I?!"**

Ginny burst out laughing at the spectacle. She was interrupted by a dinging coming from the coffee table. Last year, Hermione had introduced them to mobile phones and the boys had loved them.

"Hello?" Hermione said into the receiver. She listened for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Ron." Hermione replied. "He wanted to know something about Harry." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked hesitantly. Hermione listen for a second before relaying his message.

"In his exact words… **'Does he usually start snogging a mop when he's drunk?' **"

There was a split second of silence before both girls burst out laughing. They laughed for a good five minutes before they had to stop for air, their faces as red as a tomato.

"Oh – I don't know what I'd do without you, Hermione." Ginny cried, wrapping her arms around her friend. Hermione smiled cheekily.

"Hey, without me this would just be another boring girl's night."

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Voila! I write this in about two hour's guys and I am actually pretty impressed with it. I included five of the ten quotes given to me. Until next time…**

**LynxMalfoy**

**Xx**

***Note: This is not a real movie, I made it up to go with the quote I was given. It's a spoof on ****_The Wizard of Oz._**


End file.
